The Strange Life of Sofia Holmes
by CastielDrHolmes221
Summary: When Holmes and Watson defeat Moriarty's plans to blow up london, Holmes recieves a gift that lets him finally realize what it feels like to love and be loved. His gift, is a small, curious girl named Sofia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**So I finished my Xbox game, The Testament Of Sherlock Holmes, and the ending left me with so many things, that I had to write being said, this first chapter is heavily based off of the ending in that game. If you want to see the real ending, I suggest you look it up on YouTube :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or any of its characters! I own no one but my OC, Sofia.**

* * *

_"As he walked off into the night, carrying that little girl, I confess that I had never seen him so moved. He finally realized, thanks to this child, the simple happiness that life could bring, and also something that had always previously escaped him: Love."_ **_-The Testament Of Sherlock Holmes_**

* * *

-Chapter One-

**Fun At The Fun-Fair**

"We have managed to blow up the Warehouse, and Moriarty with it! It is finally over!"

Unlike his best friend and colleague, Dr. John H. Watson, Mr. Sherlock Holmes was still uneasy about everything.

"But the man who had hired Moriarty..." He trailed off into thought.

"Who could be so powerful...?" Watson asked, equally as curious.

After about two seconds of thinking it over, Holmes stepped off of the cable cart and started walking towards the fun-fair.

"Come on, Watson. We must get back to the Haunted House."

As they jogged through the fun-fair, and got closer and closer to the Haunted House, both Holmes and Watson had doubts and wondered about what was to come. But neither of them voiced their worries aloud.

They finally ran into the Haunted House, and were greeted by an eerie silence.

"Perhaps we were too late?" Watson asked.

"Mm. Perhaps not..." Holmes murmured, approaching a door on the left side of the room. Right when he was about to open the door, a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Stand back, away from that door!" Professor James Moriarty threatened.

Holmes put his hands in the air. "Or what?" He heard the safety click back on a gun.

"Or I'll shoot Dr. Watson!"

Holmes turned around, to find a battered and bleeding Moriarty, holding a gun to a surprisingly calm Watson's head.

"Hmm. It seems that you have survived the explosion." Holmes said, with his usual air of calmness, and mask of no emotion. Watson gave him a glance that only Holmes would understand, saying _whatever it takes to get us out_. After all, they had been friends for over three years now, which enabled Holmes to observe his friend's body language.

Moriarty coughed. "That I did, I'm alive, but I'm not too sure that I could say the same for you two after this!"

Holmes pulled out his own revolver and pointed it at Moriarty.

"If you shoot Doctor Watson, I shoot you, then I can stop your whole organization." Holmes paused to let that information sink into Moriarty's brain. "But, if you leave Watson out of this, you could have a chance to kill me, and get rid of the bigger threat. After all, I am much smarter than him. He is a bumbling fool, and too unintelligent to stop you."

A flash of hurt crossed Watson's face, and Holmes sent him a quick apologetic glance.

Moriarty glared at them, then released Watson, who backed away slowly. Moriarty laughed at that.

"Ha! Look at that! In your dying hour, your friend and colleague abandons you!"

Holmes blinked and clicked back the safety on the revolver, which made Moriarty laugh even harder.

"It is quite pitiful." He said, coughing a little after. "Say your prayers, Sherlock Holmes."

Right when he was about squeeze the trigger, there was a shot coming from behind him, and a bullet tore through his torso. His gun went off, and the bullet grazed Holmes' right shoulder, causing him to hiss and grab his arm.

"Are you alright?" Watson asked, with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine." Holmes replied sharply. He walked up to Moriarty, who was on the ground, struggling to breathe. He finally took his last breath, and died.

Holmes and Watson looked at each other. A pair Grey eyes filled with curiosity, and a pair of Deep Blue eyes filled with relief, and almost shock.

"Let us see what is in this room." Holmes suggested.

"Must we?" Watson asked, in playful mock annoyance.

But Holmes was already making his way to the door. He opened it slowly, preparing himself for loads of criminal information and possibly even something to help his career-

But no.

Nothing could prepare him for this.

Instead of stockpiles of information, a little girl with wavy brown hair was asleep on a small cot in the corner of the room. She looked extremely malnourished, and was clutching an old, dirty stuffed bear.

Holmes and Watson stood in shock. Holmes a little more than Watson. He had never been in a situation like this before. But, he seemed to slowly gravitate towards her. He suddenly found himself picking her up (despite his slightly injured shoulder) and slowly carrying her out of the room, with an astonished Watson close by.

As they walked out of the fun-fair, Holmes kept looking down at the girl in his arms. She looked about Six years of age. He couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor girl. Who knew how long she had been locked in that room.

He was aware that Watson was trailing behind him, staring at him in surprise. He knew that his friend hadn't ever seen him this moved at anytime in their years of partnership.

When they got to the main road, Watson hailed a cab.

"What do you suppose her name is?" He asked, quietly.

Holmes continued to study the child. "I have no clue."

When the cab pulled up, Holmes got in first, then Watson. "Baker Street. 221B" He said.

When Watson shut the door, and looked at his friend, he couldn't help but chuckle.

The man was attempting to make the ride a bit more comfortable for the girl, and he was having a great struggle with it too.

Finally, after giving Watson the coldest glare he could, he sat at an angle, with the girl's head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, she stirred, giving Holmes a fright.

"Are you taking me away?" She asked in a small, innocent voice.

Holmes looked down at her. She had peculiar, big green eyes with gold flecks. He looked at Watson for help, but his friend just nodded his head.

"Yes..." He replied softly.

"Good. Thank you."

She snuggled closer to him, placed her stuffed bear on her lap, and closed her eyes.

"You're...very welcome."

And for the rest of the ride to Baker Street, they stayed like that, while John Watson thought about the day's events.

_Brain without a heart._ He nearly chuckled. _Yeah, right._

* * *

_**So...What did you lovely wonderful extravagant people think?**_

_**please R&R...**_

_**I believe that's the correct term...i'm kind of new here xD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Chapter Two! The Girl gets to formally meet our favourite Detective, Doctor, and Landlady! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Hudson, Doctor Watson, or Sherlock Holmes. But I do own my OC, Sofia.**

* * *

_"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart." _**-Hellen Keller**

* * *

-Chapter Two-

**Shopping With The Long Suffering Landlady**

When they got back to 221B Baker Street, they were greeted by an astonished Mrs. Hudson. She ranted about bringing a child into the house, and demanded to know what her tenants were up to.

Holmes rudely ignored her, taking the child up the seventeen steps and into the sitting room, while Watson started kindly explaining what was going on.

Holmes put the child in his room, and tucked her in. He awkwardly stood at the door, then swiftly closed it, and grabbed his pipe and tobacco.

When Watson finally came upstairs, he found Holmes curled up on the sofa and smoking. Watson sighed. He could tell that it was going to be one of those I-am-not-sleeping-but-I-will-play-my-violin-at-thr ee-in-the-morning nights.

So, he decided to go upstairs to his room, and sure enough, he woke at three in the morning, to hear the troubled sounds of Holmes' violin.

When the girl awoke the next morning, she had no idea where she was, or what happened the previous night.

The only thing she remembered was that her name was Sofia, and she had finally left that horrid Haunted House. But her relief was quickly replaced by fear. What if she got kidnapped, only to be held against her will again?

She noticed her stuffed bear and grabbed it.

She heard voices outside her room.

"She hasn't come out of her room, Watson." A man said, his voice was smooth and calm.

"I am aware of that. Maybe you should wake her." Another man replied, his voice spoke of high education, and was not as deep or calm as the other man's.

There was a short silence, before the same man spoke again.

"Holmes...just knock on the door and tell her it is time for breakfast."

Sofia hid under the bed as soon as she heard footsteps.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Y-yes?" Sofia asked timidly.

"It is time for breakfast." The man with the deep, calm voice replied.

Ten minutes later, the door was opened, and Sofia was taking in everything. She noticed the Stradivarius laying by the settee and the pipe on the mantel. She observed the two men in the room, who were staring at her in curiosity. The one was tall and lean. He was quite pale, with raven black hair, and had sharp, grey eyes. The other man was shorter, and looked about medium weight. He had brown hair with hints of grey, and warm brown eyes. He also had a mustache.

She slowly made her way to the table, and sat down. She eyed the man with the mustache sitting at the other end of the table cautiously. He gave her a kind smile.

"Hello, I am Doctor John Watson." He said, "And that over there is my friend and colleague Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

"S-Sofia." Sofia answered, "You were an army doctor?"

Mr. Holmes (who was looking out the window) was quite surprised, and snapped his head over to where the other two were sitting.

Doctor Watson, however, was actually quite calm and smiled. "Yes I was. How did you know?"

"You have the air of a military man. You said you were a doctor, sir, so i just assumed..."Sofia answered shyly.

"Please, call me Watson."

"Of course sir-um Watson."

Watson laughed. "Sir Watson! That title suits me well!"

Sofia giggled, and Mr. Holmes scoffed.

The door was opened, and a short, pudgy woman with grey hair and small glasses walked in with breakfast.

"This is Mrs. Hudson, our landlady." Watson said. "Mrs. Hudson, this is Sofia."

"Good morning, Ma'am." Sofia said.

"Yes, good morning. Have some breakfast, dear! You look far too skinny!" Mrs. Hudson fussed. "Oh, and Mr. Holmes-"

"Yes, I shall pay double my share for the bullet holes, and a little more for the violin." Mr. Holmes answered before the question was even posed.

Mrs. Hudson gave Watson a warm smile, Mr. Holmes a cold look, then went back downstairs.

Sofia took a bite of her breakfast and smiled. This was the best meal she had ever had!

"What subjects are you interested in, Sofia?" Watson asked.

Mr. Holmes snorted. "My dear Watson, she is obviously too young to be going to school."

Watson shot him a glare, then instantly became friendly again as he faced Sofia.

"I...like music...and i would like to try reading..." She answered slowly. "Does that count?"

Watson laughed. "Of course! Who is your favourite composer?"

Sofia looked confused for a second, then her mouth made a slight O shape, showing that she understood.

"I quite like Beethoven." She said with a smile.

"Oh! You and Holmes should get along quite well. He is fond of Beethoven too." Watson exclaimed.

Sofia glanced at Mr. Holmes, who was staring longingly out the window.

"Were you taught how to play an instrument?" Holmes asked after a moment of silence.

Sofia shyly shook her head. Holmes hummed, and stood up.

"I have some errands to run. I shall be back by noon at the latest." With that, he walked out of the flat.

"Don't mind him." Watson said as soon as he heard the outside door slam shut. "He isn't really used to children. Well, besides the Baker Street Irregulars."

"Baker Street A-regulars?"

"Irregulars." Watson corrected softly. "They are a group of boys that work for Holmes sometimes. They are very much like a little family."

Sofia thought for a moment. They sounded fun, but she wasn't very good at socializing.

Mrs. Hudson came up and took away their breakfast. "Mr. Holmes did not eat again I see."

"He had some errands, apparently." Watson said, standing up. "Mrs. Hudson, would you mind taking Sofia out to buy some new clothing?"

"Not at all, Doctor Watson. We shall leave as soon as I wash the dishes."

When the dishes were washed and put away, Mrs. Hudson motioned for Sofia to follow her. She let the girl borrow some shoes and a coat, even though they were a little big on her, and they walked outside into the busy streets of London.

As they walked, Mrs. Hudson talked about clothes, baking, and her horrible tenant Sherlock Holmes, but Sofia was only half listening. She was paying more attention to the London commotion.

"If Sherlock Holmes ever gets on your nerves dear, just come to me and I'll see to him." Mrs. Hudson said.

Sofia nodded her head, although she was certain that Mr. Holmes was not as bad as Mrs. Hudson was letting on.

"Oh! Here we are!" Mrs. Hudson exclaimed.

The store was very nice. It looked as if it had just been recently built. Mrs. Hudson told Sofia to go look around, and come back with whatever she liked. Sofia took off, swiftly walking down different aisles.

She discovered that she really had no interest in clothing, but found a dress all the same. She took the outfit, and went to find an overcoat.

When she was done, she went back to Mrs. Hudson with three outfits and an overcoat. Mrs. Hudson eyed them, saying that they were a little plain, but bought them anyway.

As they exited the shop and walked back to Baker Street, Sofia saw a bookstore and found herself intrigued.

"Mrs. Hudson, may we go purchase a book?" She asked.

"No, we cannot. You do not know how many questions we will be asked if we try, and I am not a good liar." Mrs. Hudson answered.

Sofia stayed behind nonetheless, and noticed a man walking out of the store with books under his arm and his head down. He looked a bit like Mr. Holmes. The man raised his head, and stared at her with a calm yet surprised expression on his face. Sofia was right! It was Mr. Holmes!

Sofia gave him a small wave, and earned a slight smirk.

"Come on, dear! We need to get back to the flat." She heard Mrs. Hudson urge.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hudson!" She glanced at Mr. Holmes, then ran off to catch up to the waiting Landlady.

* * *

When Mrs. Hudson and Sofia got back, Watson had gone to attend to a patient, and Mr. Holmes still wasn't back yet.

So, Sofia decided to explore.

She went into the room she was sleeping in, and decided to look for anything interesting.

She started in the nightstand drawer. It had a small notebook in it, and some writing utensils. As she looked, she noticed that there was a secret compartment. She opened it up to find some letters, and other uninteresting things. But underneath the letters, was a picture. It was of a woman that looked a little like Holmes. She was young and quite beautiful.

_A relative, perhaps?_ She thought of Mr. Holmes' cold mask, and his calmness about things. He had an air of superiority, and awkwardness to him when he was around children like her, almost as if he had no clue of what he was supposed to say. She was confident that he had no family, and that Watson and Mrs. Hudson were the only people he conversed with.

_Hmm._ She thought. _Perhaps not..._

She then continued on to the Wardrobe, which was bare, except for a couple of suits and a funny looking hat. Nevertheless, she continued to look around the bottom of the closet.

She found a box of some professional looking papers that she could not read, and a couple of shoes but that was all.

There was one more thing that she wanted to look at, then she decided that it would be best to stop.

She opened up the drawer in the desk, which was sitting in the corner of the room. There were some small chemistry items, but what caught her attention, was a small case.

Curious, she opened it to find a syringe and a bottle of liquid.

Suddenly, Sofia heard a door close from downstairs. Panicking, She shut the case, put everything back in its proper place, sat on the bed, and picked up her stuffed bear.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Sofia asked.

"May I come in?" It was Mr. Holmes.

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Holmes opened the door, and overlooked the room. When he was satisfied with everything, he turned to the patiently waiting child and held out some books.

Sofia took them and looked at them. There was math, history, language, French, geography, and finally, science. She stared at them in confusion.

"Those are text books. You will need them while I teach you the various subjects listed." Holmes explained.

"Oh. Erm, thank you, Sir. If...you do not mind me asking, does this have to do with why you were at the Bookstore this morning? Or what you were talking about this morning? School?" She asked somewhat shyly.

Mr. Holmes gave a short nod. "It is a little like that, yes. Only I will be teaching you, and there will not be any other children around."

Sofia deemed it wise not to ask about the syringe, so she kept her mouth shut and thanked Mr. Holmes again for the books.

She followed him into the sitting room and found that Watson had returned.

"Hello Sofia, did you have fun with Mrs. Hudson?" He asked.

"Yes, lots thank you." Sofia said, taking a seat on the settee.

"I see you have been stitching up a wound." Mr. Holmes said, smoking his pipe.

"How on earth did you know that, Holmes?" Watson asked, sounding as if he really didn't care.

"Your hands, Watson. I can see where you held the needle, and either you were clumsy, or your patient squirmed a lot." Mr. Holmes explained, obviously not noticing his friend's tone.

Watson opened his mouth but Sofia cut him off.

"The bandages on your fingers are new. Even I can see that you pricked your fingers with the needle." She said quietly.

Watson laughed. "Dear god! What did you teach Sofia while I was gone, Holmes? I hope you aren't trying to make her turn out like you! The world would plummet if there were more than one of you!" He joked.

Mr. Holmes narrowed his eyes at his friend, which made it harder for Sofia to stifle her giggles. He then turned and looked out the window as casually as he could.

"I am sorry Holmes! You know I cannot resist these opportunities!" Watson apologized, still chuckling.

Instead of answering, Mr. Holmes picked up his violin, and started playing a fast, angry tune.

Watson put a hand to his forehead, as if it would stop the noise. "I am going for a walk." He announced.

If Mr. Holmes heard him, he didn't reply. So Watson left, leaving Sofia alone with the strange man.

Watson did not return for Lunch or Dinner, and instead of eating, Mr. Holmes continued to play that fast paced, irritated melody.

Sofia was suddenly feeling fatigued, and retreated to her room. She climbed into bed. Before she closed her eyes, the violin tune turned almost melancholic. Frowning, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Reviews are highly appreciated! If you are reading this, thank you for not giving up on me yet! Haha!**

**Update: I edited this chapter for reasons that will be revealed later in the story. To make things a bit clearer, this story takes place after the investigation into A Study In Scarlet. So 1884.**

**Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid."- **Jane Austen**  
_

* * *

-Chapter Three-

**-Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his Knowledge of Children's Literature.-**

Two days had passed since Sofia was formally introduced to everyone. Dr. Watson was a great man, and Sofia was completely comfortable with him. Mrs. Hudson had become softer with her, and let her bake and cook (with some help, of course). But Mr. Holmes had quite the opposite effect on her.

He was quite intimidating, and always watched her with those cold, calculating, grey eyes. He had begun teaching her Mathematics. She found that she was good at it, but didn't like it one bit. Hopefully today would be a little more exciting, for Mr. Holmes was going to teach her how to read.

"Now, the thing with reading, is that you must be able to understand all of the words to be able to understand the topic."

Sofia looked up from her breakfast, and nodded her head.

"Holmes, she is still eating, do you think the lesson can wait?" Watson asked, glaring at his friend.

Mr. Holmes shook his head. "No, it cannot, Watson. The brain works best in the morning."

"It won't work at all if she gets starved." Watson muttered, rolling his eyes.

Sofia smirked as Mr. Holmes fell silent, and eventually grinned as he narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

After breakfast, Mr. Holmes had Sofia sit in Watson's armchair with a book. Much to her surprise, she could read the title. "_Oliver Twist_...?" She asked, hesitantly.

Watson slammed his newspaper down on the table, causing Sofia to jump a little. "Holmes! Of all the books in the world, you give her that _awful_ Charles Dickens book!?"

"Watson, your taste in literature astounds me. Charles Dickens was a fantastic author!" Mr. Holmes snapped.

Watson got up and stole the book from Mr. Holmes. He set it back on the bookshelf.

"I am going to the bookstore and I shall return with more suitable fiction." Watson grabbed his walking stick, coat, and hat. They heard the outside door close.

Mr. Holmes grabbed the book back off of the bookshelf and handed it to Sofia, who still felt terribly confused.

"For goodness sake, do not tell Watson that I let you read this book." Mr. Holmes said, his eyes practically sparkling with mischief.

"Of course not, sir." Sofia replied, grinning. She took the book and tucked it under her arm.

Mr. Holmes' face lit up with a smile that was gone as soon as it had come. He stood in front of her and stared at her.

Sofia squirmed. She felt like a fly under a magnifying glass.

"From now on, I believe calling me Holmes will suffice." Holmes said, grabbing his pipe.

Sofia smiled and gave her head a quick nod. "Of course, Holmes."

The corners of Holmes' mouth twitched as he lit his pipe.

"Let us commence your reading lesson!" He exclaimed abruptly.

The next two hours were spent with Holmes helping Sofia with her pronunciation and also helping her understand what some words meant. He decided that she should read something a bit more informational at first, and picked out a book on Animals.

"It is very interesting, Holmes." Sofia said, turning the page of the hardly opened book.

"You understand it?" Holmes asked in mild surprise.

"Of course. Well...enough to know what it is talking about."

Holmes quirked a small smile. Suddenly, Watson opened the door.

"Ah, welcome back Watson. The walk was grand, I hope?" Holmes asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yes, just splendid." Watson replied. He held up two books in his hand. "_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, and _Treasure Island_." He said, grinning.

Holmes groaned. "It is rubbish, Watson. She will never learn anything from those novels!"

"They are for her enjoyment, Holmes!" Watson stated.

"Enjoyment is nothing. She needs education!" Holmes countered.

"Enjoyment is good for the soul."

"Education is good for living!"

Holmes and Watson glared at each other with such intensity that it caused Sofia to burst into a fit of giggles.

They both looked at her.

"I-I am sorry!" She exclaimed between laughs. "Please...continue!"

Watson chuckled and put the books in his hand on the table.

"I ran into Lestrade while I was heading to the bookstore." He said, taking a seat on the sofa in between them.

"And what did he have to say?" Holmes asked, glancing at the doctor.

"He has a case for you back at the Yard. Something to do with stolen jewels."

"I need more details than that, Watson!" Holmes said with a slight huff.

"Who is Lestrade?"

Sofia was feeling awfully left out and wanted to be a part of the conversation. Holmes and Watson had obviously forgot that she was sitting there, for they both looked quite surprised when she spoke up.

"Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard." Holmes said. "One of the only Yarders I can actually put up with. Even if he is an unintelligent tw-."

"Holmes." Watson said in a warning tone.

"What?" Holmes snapped. His expression softened though when he realized what he was about to say. "Oh. Apologies Miss Sofia."

Sofia blinked. "Um...it's fine..." She continued reading about the animals in her book while Holmes and Watson made conversation.

"Fine. I will go to the Yard and help him out." Holmes sighed. "But right now, I have a meeting which I must attend to." With that, he left the flat.

Sofia looked at Watson in confusion, only to earn an equally confused shrug.

"How was reading with Holmes?" Watson asked after a moment of silence.

"Splendid." Sofia answered, hiding _Oliver Twist_ behind her back.

Watson got up and took a book out of the inside of his coat and handed it to her.

"For goodness sake, do not tell Holmes that I let you read this book." Watson pleaded.

The cover read _Human Anatomy_, but judging by the way Watson reacted when he gave it to her, it wasn't that at all.

Sofia opened it up. In sophisticated writing it read,

_A Study In Scarlet_

"It was our first case. I hope you enjoy it." Watson chuckled and scooped up the newspaper that he was reading earlier.

Sofia went straight to the first chapter, and proceeded to read.

* * *

Holmes arrived back at Baker Street after dinner, with a pile of police reports.

"Watson, it seems that-"

He froze. Watson wasn't in the room. Instead, Sofia was sleeping in the doctor's armchair with a book entitled _Human Anatomy_ on her lap.

Holmes allowed a small smile to crack through his emotionless mask.

He put the police files on the table, and slowly took the book off of Sofia's lap. Without looking inside, he closed it, and set it down on the table as well.

Sofia looked quite peaceful in the armchair, and he felt a little bad for having to wake her up.

"Sofia." He whispered. "You have got to get up."

She showed no sign of waking.

Holmes sighed. He scooped the girl up in his arms, and carried her to her room.

He set her on the bed, and tucked the covers up to her chin.

"Goodnight, child." He murmured.

As Holmes shut the door, he could have sworn he heard a soft voice say,

"Goodnight, Mr. Holmes."

* * *

**Damn this took long to write! And it's nearly impossible to get Holmes' character right! **

**Anyway, feel free to review! Tell me how I'm doing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Hello!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys make my day!**

**I edited the Second Chapter for reasons that are explained at the end of that chapter. So please check that out! **

**Also, the next chapter will be up sooner than you expect :D**

**I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK HOLMES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! If I did, I would certainly be rich and living in a mansion with a moat full of man eating alligators.**

* * *

_"The Important thing is to not stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing." _**-Albert Einstein.**

* * *

Chapter Four

**Way Too Curious**

"Stolen jewels, usually not the type of case I would take, but I cannot complain. It has some interesting points."

Holmes, Watson, and Sofia, were sitting on the settee in front of the fireplace. Watson was sitting on the right, Holmes on the left, and Sofia in the middle, a little closer to Watson than Holmes.

Holmes was showing off the police report papers he stole from Lestrade. He had decided that the Jewelry case may be worth his time. Sofia didn't quite understand him. If she were him, she would have taken the case anyway. Interesting or not.

"It appeals to you?" Watson asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

Holmes gave his head a nod, but didn't say anything. He was being strangely quiet today. He once again hadn't eaten anything for breakfast, which made Sofia a bit concerned.

"Holmes...when was the last time you ate?" She asked before thinking.

Holmes looked over at her. "That is none of your business." He muttered.

"I would like to know as well." Watson butted in.

Holmes didn't answer. He nonchalantly shuffled through the police reports, while humming a Bach tune that Sofia recognized.

"Holmes,"

"I honestly don't know...two or three weeks maybe?" Holmes huffed impatiently.

"Holmes you-"

Watson was cut off by a rat faced man barging into the room.

"Ah, inspector Lestrade! Wonderful timing." Holmes gave the inspector one of his fake smiles.

Lestrade's eyes strayed around the room awkwardly. They finally set themselves on Sofia, who slowly edged closer to Watson.

"Who's this?" Lestrade asked, pointing at the poor girl. "Don't tell me you have actually abducted someone!"

Holmes frowned. "No. Er...she...she's..."

"My niece." Watson cut in.

"Watson, you have a niece?" Lestrade asked in surprise.

Holmes rolled his eyes "What brings you to Baker Street, Lestrade?" He asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"We need your help earlier than we thought. They stole more jewels, but this time they left a body...a dead body." Lestrade glanced at Sofia. "What is your name? I don't believe I caught it."

"Sofia."

Lestrade stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Sofia. I am inspector Lestrade."

"Pleasure's all mine, sir." Sofia shook his hand. It was clammy.

"Watson, I shall be back shortly after noon. If I am not back by then, do not under any circumstances come looking for me. Watch Sofia. She's way too curious for her own good." Holmes grabbed his coat and hat, gave Sofia a warning look, than disappeared out the door with the Inspector.

_Way too curious for my own good?_ Sofia panicked. _Did he find out about my snooping in his room?_

"Do not worry, he was just joking." Watson chuckled, seeming to read her mind. "What do you suppose we should do?"

Sofia tried to think, but nothing came to mind. She shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"We could follow him. See what he's up to." Sofia finally suggested.

Watson chuckled. "Holmes was right, you are terribly curious."

"Being curious lets you make your life a little more exciting. We only live once, Watson."

"You sound like Holmes. Only a little less obnoxious and annoying."

Sofia picked up the detective's pipe and pretended to smoke it. "Watson, watch the child, she is having too much fun." She made her best Sherlock Holmes impression.

Watson burst out laughing. "That was great! Hey-"

"Hey is for Horses, Watson. I thought you were smarter than that." Sofia said, still using her 'Holmes' voice.

"Hehe. I could take you to my practice...I have a patient to attend to there." He suggested.

"That would be nice." Sofia smiled, putting Holmes' pipe back. "Thank you, Watson."

They grabbed their coats and hats, and exited 221B.

* * *

"All right. Just keep taking the medication, and you will be back to normal soon.."

Watson had finished with his last patient. She was a nice lady with brown hair and kind brown eyes.

"Thank you, Doctor Watson." The young woman flashed him a smile, paid him, and left.

Sofia bit back a grin. "I saw you looking." She giggled, making a ridiculous face.

Watson glanced back at her. "What?" He asked.

"You were looking at her. You liked her."

"Oh, no. No! Sofia! No!" Watson protested. "Besides. I am not looking at the moment."

"Oh! Watson! You mist have someone!" Sofia insisted.

Watson shook his head. "Not one woman appeals to me at the moment."

"You will find someone. I know you will!" Sofia grinned at him.

Watson smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "We shall see. Now, back to Baker Street. We must see if Holmes is back."

But Holmes wasn't. In fact, he didn't show up until the next morning.

Sofia was reading her text on Animals, when the door to the Sitting Room was opened, revealing a rather tired looking Holmes.

"Holmes! You are back! How was the case?" Watson exclaimed, setting the daily newspaper aside.

"Un-solved. I came back to look over some more files." Holmes said stiffly.

Sofia narrowed her eyes at the Detective. She could tell he was lying, and also hiding something. He seemed to be favoring his left leg a bit more than his right. He was very good at hiding it, but it was very clear to Sofia what was going on.

She put her book down. "Anything else you would like to tell us?"

"What are you saying?" Holmes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Holmes, I do not know why you are hiding it. I can clearly see that you have injured your right leg." Sofia sighed. "Here, you can have the sofa, I shall get Watson the tools he needs."

With that, she took off downstairs.

Holmes' jaw seemed to drop. She was only a six year old child, and she had already developed some promising skills of deduction.

"Holmes. On the sofa, now." Watson commanded in a tone that Holmes would prefer not to hear again.

Holmes tried hard not to limp, but that proved difficult for every time he moved it, his leg felt like it was burning.

He finally fell on to the sofa with a small huff.

Sofia came back with the supplies. She had a bowl of water, a cloth, some bandages, scissors, and Watson's medical bag.

She set it down on the small table beside the sofa. Watson thanked her, then turned back to Holmes.

"Holmes, I thought we established that you were going to notify me of every and any injury that you obtain during a case!" Watson hissed, cutting Holmes' pant leg.

"Watson! Those are new pants!" Holmes cried.

"You can get other ones." As Watson cut the cloth that was sticking to Holmes' leg, he finally found the wound.

It was nasty. The wound was big, with different coloured glass stuck inside it. Sofia winced and looked away.

"What...?" Watson trailed off.

"Someone threw a vase at me." Holmes explained, sounding as if he was talking about the weather.

"A vase...? Why would anyone do that?" Sofia asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"Exactly. I know you are quite annoying but I do not think to the extent that someone would chuck a vase at your leg!" Watson attempted to joke.

"Just get the damn glass out." Holmes snapped.

Watson raised an eyebrow, disinfected the wound, then took some tool that Sofia didn't recognize, and pulled the glass out of Holmes' flesh, who kept his expression calm and collected. Even through the stitching.

"Many thanks, Watson. Now, if you will excuse me..." Holmes seemed to fly off of the couch and over to Watson's room.

"Holmes! You are not to leave-Are those...my pants?" Watson asked.

"No." With that, Holmes was out the door before anyone could tell him otherwise.

"Holmes!" Watson shouted. "Those are my pants!"

Watson turned around and watched out the window as Holmes walk as fast as he could with an injured leg. He turned back around to joke with Sofia...only to find her gone...

She had snuck out, her mind set on following Holmes.

_I guess Holmes was right._ She thought, as she weaved through the crowded street. _I am way too curious for my own good._

She kept him in her sights. He seemed to be heading towards the docks.

Suddenly, Sofia was grabbed from behind, and a cloth was put over her nose and mouth. She struggled but found herself getting tired with every move. The last thing she remembered was being thrown into a cab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! If you haven't yet, please do! I love to know what you guys think!**

* * *

_"In a closed society where everybody's guilty, the only crime is getting caught. In a world of thieves, the only final sin is stupidity."_ **-Hunter S. Thompson**_  
_

* * *

Chapter Five

**The Game Is Afoot!**

Holmes sat on the floor against a wall in Lestrade's office. To an outside observer, he would look lost in thought, or depressed, but really, he was just thinking over all the details of the case.

Lestrade finally walked back in the room holding the warrant papers. He looked around, confused, for he did not see Holmes on the floor.

Holmes jumped up, startling the Inspector. "Thank you, Lestrade. You have potentially saved lives because of this." He took the papers and was about to leave, when Lestrade grabbed his arm.

"Holmes. This came in for you." Lestrade gave him a grim look.

Holmes took it, strangely feeling his heart pound. It was a single piece of paper. In big letters it read, **HAVE SOMETHING OF YOURS YOU MIGHT WANT BACK. HURRY AND SHE MIGHT MAKE IT!**

"Lestrade-"

"I have already prepared a hansom for you and one for our men to ride in.

"Holmes...do you think they took that girl I met yesterday?" Lestrade asked hesitantly.

The Consulting Detective nodded his head once, then rushed outside.

Holmes arrived at the docks in under ten minutes. The cab had barely stopped before he jumped out. Stumbling, he wasted no time getting into the building. He was struggling to keep his worry at bay.

He ran up a flight of stairs on his right, taking two at a time. When he finally got to the top, Holmes examined the five doors ahead of him.

He decided to go for the middle one. Twisting the handle, it opened. He did the same with the others, when finally, twisting the handle on the fifth door, he found it locked.

"Found you." Holmes muttered, reaching into his coat pocket for a lock pick.

He hurriedly picked it, muttering curses that slowly turned into exclamations of self encouragement.

"Almost..." _Click_. He slowly pushed the door open to find...

No one there. Not a soul.

Holmes kicked the doorframe. "What did I miss? There must be _something_ I-"

"Holmes!"

Holmes lifted his head at the familiar voice. It was coming from the other side of the bed. Relief filled him. He walked over to find Sofia and a little boy in handcuffs. Sofia was cuffed to one leg of the bed, while the boy was cuffed to the other.

Holmes opened his mouth, unsure of what to say. "I-are you-have you been...?" He was stumbling over his words. He hadn't been this jittery since he was just a child himself.

Sofia held up her arm. The sleeve was ripped and there were cuts and bruises all over her skin. Then she lifted some hair from her forehead, to reveal a gash at her hairline. Finally, she rolled up her other sleeve with a wince to reveal a large cut running down her arm. "Bobby has a sprained wrist." She said quietly.

The boy held up his swollen wrist, which was thankfully not the one that was cuffed to the bed.

"How long have you been here? Where's Watson?" He asked, posing the last question to Sofia.

"Watson isn't here if that is what you mean. He is probably looking for us right at this moment. I have been here since the moment you left this morning." Sofia bowed her head.

"I've been here for an hour or two more than Sofia." Bobby sniffed.

Holmes pinched the bridge of his nose. He was quite angry with the men who did this.

"Sorry, Holmes." Sofia murmured.

"No, no. No need for apologies. I am not mad at you." Holmes gave her a weak smile, then inspected Bobby's wrist.

"We shall take you to see Dr. Watson. He will-"

"Look out!"

Holmes turned around just in time to duck a punch to the head. It was the Jewel Thief, Theodore Gerard and his assistant, Henry Fisher.

"The great Sherlock Holmes! I had a feeling you would come." Theodore said mischievously.

Holmes glanced back at Sofia and Bobby who were getting as far away from them as possible.

"Only an idiot wouldn't." He said, already scanning the man and planning the best way to take him down.

"And now I know you aren't an idiot. I am not an idiot either."

"Now, now, Mr. Gerard. We all know that you are an unintelligent oaf."

At this point, Holmes had gotten Theodore away from the children and had also made him unbelievably angry.

He saw Sofia peek over the bed and give him a warning and fearful look. He gave her a reassuring look back.

Henry Fisher pointed a revolver at him. Holmes felt his pocket for his own, only to find it not there. He cursed. Of course he had forgot it.

"Now, I can actually say that I have had Sherlock Holmes successfully captured and soon, killed!" Gerard smiled. His teeth were crooked and some of them were black.

"So many have said so, yet only one has even come close." Holmes said with a smirk. _Do not get too cocky._

"Mr. Holmes, please tell me, how resistant are you to narcotics?" Henry Fisher fired the revolver and instead of a bullet, a needle into Holmes' arm, causing the detective to bite back a yell. His eyes drooped and his vision got blurry. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

He dropped to the floor, gasping. He heard Sofia encouraging him to get up but he could not. After a few minutes, he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sofia watched in horror as the Jewel thief's assistant dropped Holmes, leaving him gasping for breath on the floor.

"Come on, Holmes! Please get up!" She said loudly.

"Shut up, stupid Child. Henry, un-cuff them, they need to see this."

The man who had Holmes was un-cuffing Bobby, and taking his time. Sofia glanced to her left and saw a vase on the table beside her. She grabbed it with one hand and threw it at Henry Fisher's head as he looked up.

He fell to the floor with a thud.

"Christ, why must I do everything myself?" The Thief muttered, grabbing Bobby, and Sofia.

He had them both by the back of their clothing in one arm, and a revolver (filled with actual bullets this time) in the other.

They stood in front of Holmes' unmoving body. The Thief pointed the revolver at Holmes' head, and clicked back the safety.

"No! Please don't!" Sofia cried. "Don't shoot him, please!"

Gerard was about to pull the trigger, when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Theodore Gerard, drop the revolver."

Sofia looked over and saw Lestrade and Watson, both looking quite determined with revolvers of their own raised at the Thief's head.

He paled and dropped the weapon. Lestrade and a few of his men arrested him, and safely took the children away from him. Watson and Sofia crouched down beside Holmes, Watson felt for a pulse and checked to see if he was breathing. He pulled the needle out of Holmes' arm, eliciting a slight whine from the detective.

"He should be fine. Lestrade, could you take him to Baker Street for me?" Watson asked.

"Of course. Good day, Doctor!" Lestrade and one of his men carried Holmes outside and loaded him into a cab.

Watson patched Bobby up, who thanked him and was taken back to his family by an Officer.

"Now, we must get back to Baker Street so we can patch you up." Watson looked guilty.

_Why would he be guilty?_ Sofia wondered. A voice in the back of her head answered. _He was supposed to look after you, and you snuck off and got hurt, that is why!_

"Watson. None of this is your fault. I was a fool and I snuck out. It was unacceptable and I am very truly sorry." Sofia flinched as Watson's hand raised. He put his hand on her shoulder. Sofia let out a small sigh of relief.

"That was very responsible of you, Sofia. Apology accepted. Just do not go out of the house by yourself ever again! You gave me an awful fright!" Watson chuckled and gave her a light hug. "I take it we'll leave this man here for Scotland Yard?" He asked, gesturing at Henry Fisher, who was still unconscious.

Sofia smiled and nodded her head.

"What happened to him anyway?" Watson asked, as they stepped outside.

"Oh, I threw a vase at him."

Watson looked at her in surprise, then laughed wholeheartedly. "And Holmes? What of him?"

Sofia frowned as she climbed into a cab after Watson. "He got poisoned." She said. "Will he be okay?"

Watson nodded his head. "I believe so. Unless..." He paused. "Do you know if the needle was filled all the way to the top?"

"I believe so." Sofia answered. "And they probably gave him something strong to. If I were trying to rid of someone, I surely would not give them something they could easily handle." her thoughts went to the syringe in Holmes' room. _He should be fine. It cannot be that bad, considering he to has been poisoning himself._

Watson whistled. "We need to get to Baker Street. Fast." He leaned over and told the cab driver to drive faster. "I shall pay you extra!" He added. As a result, the cab lurched forward and sped down the still busy London streets. "How are your injuries?" Watson asked Sofia, wincing at the cuts on her arm.

"They sting."

"You're very brave, you know."

"Thank you."

* * *

As soon as they opened the door, Lestrade cried out in a relieved tone. "Thank the lord! He was ranting in Spanish! Something about violins..." He made a face. "Anyhow, I best be off."

"Thank you very much, Lestrade. I have no idea how to repay you." Watson said, shaking the Inspector's hand.

"Not a problem, Watson. See you around, Sofia."

"Um...goodbye..."

Lestrade smiled at her and left.

They ran past a gaping Mrs. Hudson and up the seventeen steps to find Holmes passed out on the sofa. Watson checked his pulse and how he was breathing once more before nodding his head in satisfaction.

"He will be fine, the fool." He chuckled. "Now, those cuts need to be looked after."

As Watson cleaned her cuts, Sofia watched Holmes as he twitched in his sleep. The man was most definitely odd. To take her mind off of the pain, she made a list comparing Holmes' eccentric personality to Watson's calmer personality.

"There! All finished! It is a good thing that you do not need stitches." Watson gave her a warm smile. In return she gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Watson. You have been so very kind to me while I have been here. I am sorry to cause you such trouble." She pulled away and sat back down.

"Nonsense! We are very glad to have you here." Watson sighed and sat in the other armchair. "I know he doesn't show it, but I can tell Holmes likes having you around. He finds you interesting. Your intellectual skills are very high for only being six years of age. You keep him from dying of boredom."

They chuckled, and rather loudly at that. For Holmes threw a pillow at Watson and in a high pitched, slurred voice, he yelled. "Be quiet, ya bloody git!"

Watson and Sofia could not help but giggle a little more before finally letting their laughter die down. Holmes suddenly sat straight up, clearly still drugged.

"W'ts'n." He slurred, then suddenly threw up all over the Doctor. Sofia stared wide eyed before putting a hand over her mouth and running into her room, leaving poor John Watson to clean up the mess.

* * *

**So this one was a bit dark but got lighter near the end. I personally don't think it's my favourite chapter that I've written so far, but please tell me what you think! Next chapter is currently being written and edited :D  
**

**Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

_When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family. -**Jim Butcher**_

* * *

-Chapter 6-

**Irregular**

When Holmes awoke again, he felt the need to vomit. Luckily, there was a bucket right beside the sofa.

_Watson must have known this would happen._ Holmes thought._ Well, of course he did!_ _He's a doctor, you fool!_

Holmes got up to dispose of the evidence. He was too late, however, for Watson was suddenly shoving him back onto the sofa.

"Do not move until I tell you to." Watson snarled.

Holmes gave him a look of surprise and obeyed. Watson came back into the room with a glass of water and an empty bucket. Holmes greedily drank all of the water, and sighed.

"Thank you, and apologies, my dear Watson. Where would I be without you?" Holmes joked.

"Probably dead." Watson cocked his head to the side. "By the way, how could you let yourself get poisoned...again."

"It was not poison, it was some sort of narcoti-"

"They are the same thing, Holmes! The men who injected you with those 'narcotics' nearly killed you!"

Holmes blinked, his expression blank.

"Watson, to be completely honest, I had a brilliant plan...at least...I thought it was brilliant...but clearly I..."

"You what, Holmes?"

"I was..."

"Yes?"

"I was...w-wrong."

Watson smirked and settled back into his armchair. "Say that again?"

"You heard me." Holmes snapped, crossing his arms.

Watson was grinning now. He was clearly enjoying this. Holmes' eyes grew wide as he suddenly remembered something very important.

"Sofia...where is she? I need to see-is she all right?" Holmes stood up, and proceeded to walk towards Sofia's room when Watson stopped him.

"She is fine. She is sleeping at the moment. If you go in, you might wake her." He said.

Holmes looked longingly at the door, then sighed and sat back down on the sofa.

"I cannot do it, Watson." He mumbled, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Do what, Holmes?"

"I cannot care for her. I do not know what to do with her! I am not a capable father, and do not say anything about you being here to take care of her because I know you will leave sooner or later."

"Holmes, you better not be suggesting an orphanage!"

"Well..." Holmes trailed off.

"Holmes!" Watson shouted in shock.

"What other option is there?!" Holmes shot back.

"If I do decide to move out, which I probably will not, I shall take her with me."

"Come now, Watson! Providing for two on an army pension? You and the child would be out on the streets for sure!" Holmes yelled.

Watson opened his mouth to possibly insult him or tell him off, when suddenly, there was a cry coming from Sofia's room.

Watson shot up but Holmes stopped him. Watson gave him a glare but Holmes didn't pay attention. He walked as quietly as he could to the door, wobbling slightly with each step he took. He put his ear up to it and heard sobbing. He sucked in a breath and turned his head towards Watson.

"She's had a nightmare." Holmes had a guilty look in his eyes. Watson suspected that the drugs must not have worn off completely (they did give him a pretty large dose) for Holmes would never let such emotions show.

The doctor shook his head. "There was nothing you could have done."

Holmes just swiftly walked over to where his Stradivarius sat and picked it up along with the bow.

The melody he played was soothing, and Watson knew that the detective was asking the young girl in the other room for forgiveness.

There was a slight creak as the door to Sofia's room cracked open. "Holmes!" She cried with joy.

The man himself set down the violin and allowed the girl to jump into his arms. She was crying softly.

Holmes soothingly rubbed her back. "Shh." He whispered. "It is all fine now...and I am sorry. For everything."

To say that Watson looked surprised would be a very huge understatement. He nearly fell back into his chair. Holmes was actually...apologizing? Sincerely apologizing? Watson couldn't believe it.

"There's no need, Holmes." Sofia said. "It was my fault anyway. I snuck out." She added with a sniff.

Holmes shook his head and hugged the girl closer to him, as if she was some sort of lifeline.

"None of this was your fault, Sofia. You were just curious, child." Holmes chuckled sadly. the thought of losing this girl was heart wrenching. She had taught him so much. Ever since the first day they talked, he knew. It was sad to know that some day, she will leave.

_You sentimental fool. Why did you get close to her?_

"Holmes...are you okay?" Sofia asked, pulling away.

Holmes realized that he had been quiet and still for awhile. "Of course I am! When am I never?" He chuckled. "Back to bed for you! We can do whatever you want tomorrow, I promise."

Watson grinned as the two went into Sofia's room. He heard Holmes say goodnight, then stumble back into the sitting room. He didn't get very far before his legs collapsed underneath him, and he was plummeting to the ground.

Luckily, Watson was there before he hit the ground. "Steady. I should not have left you standing that long!" He dragged Holmes to the settee and flopped the detective on it in an uncomfortably looking position.

"W'tson." Holmes mumbled, his speech muffled by the settee.

"Yes?" Watson asked.

"Let's keep her."

And they did.

* * *

_May 12th-1888_

Four years had past, and in a week, Sofia was turning Ten. She felt very excited. A year after Holmes and Watson had taken her in, they decided that they would make up the day of her birth. They agreed to make it the day they found her.

Sofia sat at the table, smiling at the sight before her. Nothing much had changed since the kidnapping insistent in 1884, where Holmes nearly got killed. The mornings were always the same. Holmes and Watson would take turns reading from the crime section of the daily newspaper, discuss different subjects of schooling with Sofia, test her deduction skills, discuss cases, and then teased Holmes on his latest experiment. It was wonderful. Sofia loved it.

But as Holmes and Watson started to read the crimes today, something sounded a little off.

"I cannot believe they broadcasted it, after we told them not to!" Holmes growled. He looked furious.

"I agree that it wasn't right, Holmes, but you know the press. They never listen." Watson tried to reassure him.

Holmes sneered and gave the paper to Watson, who read it aloud.

"Earlier last night, a young boy was found dead in an alleyway relatively close to Baker Street..." Watson stopped.

Holmes tilted his head. "You have just started reading. Don't stop now!" He snapped impatiently.

"Er...the boy was found beaten to death...his arm broken and his neck snapped." Watson shook his head. "I can't believe-"

"Sofia, Watson. Grab your coats, we're going."

Sofia looked up from her breakfast, surprised that she was going as well. Watson must have also been surprised, for he sat there for a moment before getting up. They followed Holmes outside.

"We aren't taking a cab?" Watson asked.

Holmes just shook his head. They turned down an alleyway, and were greeted by a boy that looked about two years older than Sofia.

"Ah. Wiggins. Call a meeting in the docks. We'll see you there." Holmes said, his tone soft.

Wiggins eyed Sofia. "You're takin' the girl?" He asked, looking unsure.

"Yes, and you and the boys will not treat her any differently." Holmes snapped. Seeming to realize what tone he just used, his expression softened. He gave the boy some money, and patted him on the head. Wiggins nodded his head once, then took off.

Holmes sighed and motioned for Watson and Sofia to follow him.

"Who was that?" She asked Watson, whispering.

"That was Wiggins. He's second in command of the Baker Street Irregulars." Watson whispered back.

Sofia nodded her head once. She had heard about the Irregulars before. They were a group of boys who helped Holmes on his cases. She wondered why Holmes would want their help now, with the Child Killer on the loose. Unless...

Sofia looked at Holmes, who was leading them through many alleyways. She knew why he called the meeting now, and why he looked so stressed. He going to tell them to stay away.

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived at 'the docks' which looked quite shady and abandoned. As Sofia got closer, she saw about a dozen boys standing in a line.

"Is this everyone?" Holmes asked.

Wiggins stepped forward. "James 'snot feelin' good. And Ralph 'as to look after 'is sister. Oh, and Bobby's been missin' for a few weeks now."

Holmes hesitated, but nodded his head and paced in front of the boys. "That's alright, as long as you tell them what I'm about to tell you.

"Obviously, you haven't heard the news. Bobby...was found brutally beaten to death in an Alley near Baker Street a week ago."

The Irregulars burst into murmurs of surprise and some in distress. They looked quite terrified.

"I know, that Bobby was the leader of your second family, but I must ask of you to not get involved. Stay away from Baker Street. If it is an emergency, you know where Dr. Watson's practice is. Wiggins will be in charge from now on. I trust that he will do well..." Holmes let out a breath of air as the Irregulars burst into questions.

"Wait! Wait! Wha' about James? 'E lives on Baker Street! We can't get to 'im!" Wiggins yelled.

"I will tell James." Holmes said. He reached into his inside coat pocket and produced a bag. He tossed it to Wiggins. "Wiggins, make sure everyone gets an equal amount." He turned to leave, but stopped and faced the boys again. "Stay safe." With that, he motioned for Watson and Sofia to follow him.

"Watson...what's going on?" Sofia asked, holding his hand.

"The Irregulars are going missing." Watson whispered. "But as you've just heard, one of them turned up. Dead."

Sofia looked down. "Oh." She then looked at Holmes, who was walking at a swifter pace than usual. She wondered how he was taking this. Holmes was never one to show emotion, but this group of boys were obviously very close to him, so she was actually surprised when he didn't act any differently after hearing the news.

Seeming to read her thoughts, Watson sighed. "He may seem like a heartless bastard, but I know this is effecting him. It may not seem like he's doing anything, but if I know Holmes, which I do, he'll find this man no matter what." Watson frowned. "I want to be there when he does. Knowing Holmes, he'll end up in jail alongside the criminal."

Sofia smiled a bit. They picked up the pace so they were right behind Holmes.

"James Flemmington's house is just up there." Holmes said suddenly, turning to face them and pointing past 221B. "We will warn him, then return home." He decided, nodding his head once as if the action made it official.

"Sounds good." Sofia said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Holmes gave her an unsure one back, and they walked down Baker Street, Sofia now holding both of their hands. They stopped at the end of the street in front of an old, rickety looking house. Holmes stepped in front of them and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman with a dirty dress and a cleaner looking apron on.

"'Ello! And who migh' you be?" She asked.

Holmes shifted on his feet, as if expecting the conversation to go badly. "My name is Sherlock Holmes-"

"Oh, yes." Her voice suddenly turned menacing. "I've 'eard o' you. You're the one who's been keepin' my James away from 'ome!"

Sofia and Watson exchanged looks as Holmes visibly tensed.

"What do you mean? I was told that he was here, not feeling well." Holmes said slowly.

The woman shook her head. "No. 'Aven't you 'eard?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "'E's been missin' for five bloody days!"

* * *

**I apologize for not uploading in like...forever. But you know how it is. Near the end of the school year and the teachers bombard you with a billion tests.**

**Also, a big thank you to all of you who reviewed! You guys are amazing! You make my day!**

**So! Please, don't be shy! Tell me what you think! Just...no flames please!**


End file.
